Conflict of Interest
by Eve Lindsey
Summary: Hermione has resolved to enjoy herself in her seventh and final year.. Unfortunately, the pale blonde we all know and love has other ideas.. or does he?
1. Captain Peroxide meets his match

Conflict  
  
Captain Peroxide meets his match.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL.. ALL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF JK Rowling.. I, as many have done before me, have merely borrowed them to have a little fun..  
  
  
  
Another year.. thought Hermione to herself, wondering how on earth the last six years had passed so fast that she was now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
The holidays had ended far too soon for her liking, and she had found herself packed and ready to step onto platform 9 ¾ yet again.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy myself this year, I'll work hard, but I'm going to make sure I have a good year" she told herself resolutely as she crossed through the barrier and stepped out onto the heavily crowded platform.  
  
Hermione glanced around, trying to spot a familiar face, or more likely, the collective flaming red hair that pronounced the weasley's like a signpost wherever they went, she thought wryly to herself.  
  
Unable to spot Harry or Ron, Hermione turned rather dispiritedly towards the train, and began pushing her trolley forward so that her luggage could be stowed on board.  
  
"Granger" drawled a smug voice behind her, and Hermione felt her anger rise at the way that only a Malfoy could make the pronunciation of her name sound like a swear word.  
  
"Get a ticket and stand in line Malfoy, I've got no time for you at the moment" she called airily over her shoulder. Hermione noted with satisfaction, that Malfoy's mouth was drawn in, in a tight line of anger.  
  
"Malfoy's don't wait Mudblood" he retorted, voice as sharp and cold as ice.  
  
"Not my problem" Hermione replied, suddenly curious as to why Ferret face was even bothering with her.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" an angry voice snapped from beside her, and Hermione turned to face Ron, who smiled quickly at her and then glared as he eyed Malfoy once more.  
  
"What's it to you who I choose to talk with weasel?" drawled Malfoy nastily, and Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm as he made to lunge for Draco.  
  
"C'mon Ron, he's not worth it" she stated quietly, and Ron looked for a moment as though he might disagree, but eventually nodded, and followed as she walked stealthily away from Malfoy, not bothering to look back.  
  
The moment that Hermione thought that they were far enough away not to be bothered by Malfoy any longer, she turned to him, and threw her arms about his neck.  
  
"It's so good to see you Ron!" Hermione enthused, and Ron grinned boyishly at her, as she took in how much her good friend had grown and changed over the summer.  
  
The summer had been very kind to him she decided, as her eyes skimmed over his once gangly, now taut and toned body. He had gained a tan, and he no longer looked the pale, lanky boy she had first laid eyes on six years before.  
  
"Mione! Ron!" called a voice, and they both turned to face the direction from which the wonderfully familiar voice had come from.  
  
"Harry!" they both called out delightedly, and Harry bounded up to them.  
  
Hermione was once more forced to reel at the sight of one of her friends, and she took in first the hair that had once been so unmanageable, It still was, but had somehow along the way, gained an appeal that she was at a loss to explain.  
  
Harry too had grown and now stood at six foot, toned muscles bulged under his charcoal grey knit jumper, testimony to the weeks he had spent at a quidditch camp, one that had been very selective in it's admittance and her friend had been stoked to get into, even if it did mean horrendously early mornings, fitness work that could quite reasonably be equated with machiavellian torture, and horrid food. No, Harry, being Harry, had been thrilled, regardless of what he had to put his body through.  
  
Hermione stood back, and smiled, observing how happy her friends looked, they were going to break hearts this year, she thought sadly to herself, wishing that she too had obtained the prerequisites for such a feat over the summer as the other two had.  
  
Moments later, Hermione, Ron and Harry were seated in their usual compartment. Hermione knew that technically she wasn't supposed to be here, the letter informing her that she had been nominated and chosen for head girl had come via owl not two days before, but she had been reluctant to owl Harry and Ron, wanting to savor and enjoy the achievement for herself first.  
  
"Uh.. Guys, I have to go, I'm not really supposed to be sitting here" Hermione began tentatively, and Ron looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
But Harry merely leapt to his feet and embraced her,  
  
"But Mione, why didn't you tell us you got it?" he cried, hugging her once more, while Ron looked on in confusion.  
  
"Got what Harry?" he asked through a mouthful of Pumpkin pasty.  
  
"Why Head Girl of course" replied Hermione, a hint of her know-it-all air from previous years in her tone.  
  
"Oh Hermione! That's super!" enthused Ron, jumping up to join the hug.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I guess I needed time for it to sink in" she explained quickly, before extracting herself from the hug.  
  
"I really must go and meet the new head boy" she offered by way of an excuse, and they nodded and smiled as she left the compartment.  
  
Hermione hurried along the corridor of the train, which was bustling with frightened looking first years, and excited looking others.  
  
"Can't wait to get back.. Have a new charm I've been working on during the holidays.. ripper this one!" a particularly loud third year told his friends, and Hermione gave the group a reproachful glance.  
  
The group noticed her head girl badge, and obediently went back in their compartment before resuming their conversation.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she practically fell into the Heads compartment, only to be met by a cruel pair of grey eyes that regarded her with more disdain than interest.  
  
"Mudblood for head girl, what'll be next? That savage Hagrid for headmaster?" muttered Draco angrily, watching her every move, as she regained her rattled composure, and sat down on the seat opposite him.  
  
Hermione ensured that outside she appeared the picture of composure, but inside was a completely different story.  
  
I can't believe Malfoy's head boy! Malfoy! Of all people! What were they thinking? Hermione wondered; thinking, not for the first time, that Malfoy's success was due only to Professor Snape, who seemed to consider the young Malfoy his protégé.  
  
"Snape had nothing to do with me getting head boy" Draco spoke calmly, but Hermione observed a muscle working at his jaw, the only indicator of his anger.  
  
"Wha- I didn't say anything of the sort!" Hermione replied indignantly, But Draco merely gave her a measured look.  
  
"It was obvious by the expression on your face that you were thinking something along those lines" he explained.  
  
And Hermione was at a loss as to what to say, he had her there and he knew it.  
  
So she merely shrugged, and turned to look out of the window, hoping that the train journey would soon be over and that they would arrive at the picturesque, medieval castle that was her home for the majority of the year.  
  
Hermione felt her eyelids begin to droop, and gave in to the exhaustion that was overwhelming her body, she had been unable to sleep last night, in a state of nervous excitement about returning to Hogwarts as a seventh year, and head girl to boot.  
  
"Granger!" a voice whispered urgently at the edge of her consciousness, and Hermione groaned in protest to being woken.  
  
"Get up! We're there!" continued the voice, and Hermione jumped up suddenly, now fully awake.  
  
Hermione stifled a yawn, and stretched as she quickly followed Draco out of the compartment.  
  
She noticed Draco's hair glistening in the moonlight, as they clambered into their carriage and began the journey up the cliff to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione forced herself to stay awake and soon they were climbing out of the carriage, and entering the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione grinned as she looked around at the hall that had become so familiar to her throughout the years, the odd marks, stains and nicks on the Gryffindor table she knew like the back of her hand, and she sunk down gratefully on the wooden bench that bordered the table.  
  
Harry and Ron came bustling in soon after, and each took a seat beside her.  
  
"So, whose the head boy?" asked Harry curiously, and Hermione grimaced, she didn't want to think about having to spend the year living and working with Draco Malfoy, It was the one thing that could potentially ruin her year, as well as her resolution to enjoy it.  
  
"Wait and see" she replied, and Harry frowned,  
  
"C'mon Mione, you know you want to.." he coaxed, But Hermione merely grinned at him and pressed her lips together, indicating that he would just have to wait and find out when Dumbledore announced it, just like everyone else.  
  
"What's the point of being the boy who lived if I don't even get the inside info" muttered Harry halfheartedly, and Hermione giggled.  
  
Awhile later, the sorting over, and several new additons to each house, Dumbledore arose to make his announcements before the feast was due to begin.  
  
"Look, Dumbledore's going to announce it now, you keep whinging, and you'll miss it!" She replied, and laughed again as Harry merely rolled his eyes and sat forward so that he could listen to what the headmaster had to say.  
  
"As I do every year, I now caution all students, the third floor corridor is out of bounds, and anyone found there will be lucky to receive detention." The headmaster broke off, and Hermione shuddered at the implication of death should anyone stray out of bounds. Dumbledore proceeded with hus customary warnings about the dark forest, and there was much whispering amongst the new students.  
  
"And without further adieu, I would like to present you with your new head boy and girl. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor" Dumbledore grinned at Hermione as she approached the head table, catching sight of Draco making his way up, past the rows of Slytherin's that appeared to be egging him on.  
  
The headmaster finished his address, and shortly after the feast appeared before them. Hermione glanced around at the lovely food, and felt a prick of conscience at the house elves situation. Although she had learned to accept that the house elves indeed enjoyed their station and work, it was still a sore point with her.  
  
After Hermione had eaten her fill, she once again felt exhaustion push her under it's enveloping wave, and rose from her seat.  
  
"Come along Granger, we're due to meet Dumbledore outside the entrance to our room" stated Malfoy blandly, and she whirled around to see him regarding her with open contempt.  
  
Hermione grimaced, and followed Malfoy out of the hall, she wondered how on earth she was going to cope, having to live with an insufferable git for an entire year.. Maybe she could set Crookshanks on him.. she thought smugly.. the cat certainly did seem to be a good judge of character.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice how Draco had matured over the years.. sure not in character or nature.. but he now was a lot taller.. had filled out, slim hips, a lean, crystalline look that slipped under her defenses with all together too much ease for her liking.  
  
Hermione thought over the experience she had had with boys as she climbed the stairs over Draco..  
  
There had been Viktor Krum, a passing flirtation that had never truly amounted to much, Hermione thought with genuine regret, although she acknowledged that they had been far too different for it to work.  
  
There had also been Ron, if you could call that anything, Hermione mused.. being told at the end of fourth year that you were liked by someone who had never come out and said anything..  
  
No, I have a sorry romantic history.. she decided, wondering, if not hoping that it was through no fault of her own.  
  
Maybe this year will be different.. she thought to herself, coming to a stop just in time to prevent herself from bumping into Draco.  
  
"Geez Granger, Didn't know you wanted to shag me that badly.. regrettably though.. I don't shag mudbloods.. but speak to Crabbe or Goyle, I'm sure they'd be most happy to oblige" Malfoy drawled coldly, his grey, steel eyes glinting in deep, inky amusement.  
  
"Malfoy, you are the last person on earth, I would ever consider shagging" Hermione bit back, more than a little insulted..  
  
"Promise?" asked Draco, flashing a grin..  
  
"Anyway, I don't shag Ferrets, so I guess we're both out of luck" Hermione replied sweetly, and then laughed at the angry expression marring Malfoy's features.  
  
"Did I hurt your feelings? I would apologize but, I'm not sorry" Hermione continued, marveling at the harshness of what she was saying.. normally she was the one to walk away and not to bother with petty insults and mud slinging, but something about Malfoy had always irked her, and now she saw a chance to get back at him.  
  
"Where is that old fool?" muttered Draco crossly, and Hermione grinned, Dumbledore had always had a way of arriving precisely when you didn't want him to, and she was sure that this would be no exception.  
  
"I am here Mister Malfoy, however, whether or not I shall allow you into your chambers after what you have just said I have yet to decide" The aged wizard emerged from the depths of the shadows, with a stealth that could rival Snape's.  
  
"Have you chosen a suitable password?" he asked, ever present twinkle currently directed at Hermione.  
  
"Conflict" she spoke up immediately, and Dumbledore nodded,  
  
"So be it" he replied, and after the portrait, a landscape, somewhat unremarkable, had swung open and they had stepped inside, he departed.  
  
Home sweet Home.. thought Hermione ironically. 


	2. Deuce

CONFLICT OF INTREST.  
  
Deuce.  
  
An hour later Hermione sat in a comfortable chair in front of the fire. She had unpacked all her belongings and set her books out in alphabetical order for her classes tomorrow morning. Hermione couldn't help stealing a glance at the boy sitting in the other chair.  
  
"Like what you see?" Draco asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. I was- uh.. I wa-" she stuttered, and Draco looked up and smirked.  
  
"Save it Granger, we both know you think I'm hot" he drawled, a smirk in his tone.  
  
Hermione snickered and looked away, she would have protested, but thought better of it. Let him have this one, She thought to herself.  
  
Hermione climbed to her feet and headed to her room, although she had explored it thoroughly earlier, she was unaccustomed to such opulent surroundings and wanted to enjoy them.  
  
She walked to the door that held the Gryffindor crest proudly upon it, and opened it. As it had the first time, the room took her breath away. There was a wrought Iron double bed in the middle of the room, the floors were polished mahogany, covered only in a thick rug, that felt like heaven as she walked over it bare foot.  
  
There was a large desk in the corner, a trunk, wardrobe and chest of drawers. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked up at the canopy above her. It suddenly hit her that she wouldn't have Harry and Ron a couple of metres away in the boys dorm. What would she do without Harry and Ron around constantly to keep her grounded, to make sure that she left her room for meals and didn't stay inside reading all the time?  
  
Hermione brushed the thoughts away and took off her robe, changing quickly into pink pajamas with cows on them. Her mother had fallen in love with them and bought them for her, apparently not realizing that she wasn't five years old still.  
  
Hermione climbed under the covers, and held close thoughts of her parents at home, hoping they would be ok without her.  
  
Hours later Hermione woke suddenly, needing to go to the bathroom. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe, she crept out of her room and towards the bathroom, just as she was at the door, she heard a noise, and span around, her instincts took over and she delivered the person a sharp punch to the nose before kneeing them in the groin.  
  
"Ohhh.. Granger!.." the figured moaned from the floor and she gasped, quickly lighting up the room with her wand.  
  
"Malfoy?" she squeaked,  
  
"Yes Granger.. Who else did you think it was? Lord flipping Voldemort?" he snapped back, climbing slowly to his feet.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, My mother had me take these self defense classes last summer and I heard someone behind me.. I guess I just.. sorry" she tried to explain, But Malfoy merely glared at her.  
  
Hermione reached out to help him, but he backed away.  
  
"No way your coming anywhere near me crazy self defence lady! I'm going to my room!" he struggled back to his room, and Hermione had to shove a fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She had a feeling that it was his pride, not his body that was injured.  
  
********************  
  
next morning at breakfast Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table and picked at her food absently. She still felt bad about what she had done to Malfoy, even if blond boy was a prick to her and made her life hell, he didn't deserve to be beat up.  
  
"What's the matter 'Mione?" Harry probed gently, Ron on her otherside, was oblivious as he shoveled eggs into his mouth so quickly it took the appearance of one fluid motion. "Oh.. last night, Malfoy.. I-" she began to explain, but Harry's face had twisted into a mask of rage.  
  
"What did he do?" he ground out, and Hermione shivered involuntarily, not liking the way he could sound so cold.  
  
"It wasn't him.. It was me.. I needed to go to the bathroom, and I heard someone come up behind me, I wasn't thinking and I span and punched him in the nose and kneed him in the groin" Hermione explained and Harry shrugged.  
  
"So? It's Malfoy.. He's done some pretty rotten things to you, and your all worked up about this?" Harry demanded.. Hermione looked away, she had known that they wouldn't understand, and was now wondering why she had even told them.  
  
"That's great though.. you'll be hero of Gryffindor before the day's out" Harry promised, ruffling her hair affectionately.  
  
Ron looked up suddenly and blinked.  
  
"Who did Hermione knee in the groin?" he asked, giving her an odd look.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry supplied with a smirk, and Ron laughed, spraying egg everywhere.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy got beat up by a girl!" Ron announced to the table, causing a loud chorus of smirks, snickers and chuckles to run down it's length.  
  
Hermione met Draco's eye for a second, and smiled sheepishly. He glared and looked away.  
  
*************************  
  
Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, It had been an ok morning, he had almost managed to forget about Granger assaulting him the night before, and apart from the nasty bruise on his face, he figured he looked pretty damned good. Then Weasel had announced it for the public what had happened. He could kill her, kill him.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stumbled along behind him and he stopped at the door to transfiguration, it wouldn't do for him to show up early, so he leant against the stone wall and kicked at the floor absently, he rolled his eyes as Crabbe and Goyle saw what he was doing and promptly copied.  
  
Who did she think she was anyway? He rather valued his lower extremitites, not to mention his face, and Granger had single-handedly managed to damage both in the one go. This wouldn't do. Revenge, that was what he needed. The girl had wounded his pride, and made him a laughing stock, that couldn't go unpunished.  
  
An idea occurred to him, and he grinned. It was perfect, just perfect. It would break her heart. Draco couldn't help it, he grinned. Perfect.  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione sat at her desk that night battling with her charms essay, when an owl swooped through her window and perched on the window ledge.  
  
"Hi there" she greeted it, scratching it affectionately before untying the letter on it's foot.  
  
Hermione gave it a treat and it hooted once, and took off. She wondered who the owl was from, she didn't recognize it as anyone's she knew.  
  
Hermione unraveled the parchment and read in silence.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Great news! I'm transferring to Hogwarts! Wanted to owl you before I got there, I'll be arriving tomorrow.  
  
Joey.  
  
Hermione read over the note once more unable to believe it. Joseph had been her penpal for just over two years now, Although he was American, he had been attending Beauxbatons since his first year, and she felt as though she had known him forever. Unable to contain her excitement, Hermione pulled a jumper over her pajama pants, and ran out of her room and into her and Draco's common room.  
  
****************************  
  
Draco watched, pleased as she ran past him and into the hall, presumably on the way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He smirked, and settled back in his chair.  
  
"Looks like she got the owl" he muttered, a smile of self satisfaction settling on his mouth.  
  
**************************  
  
Hermione reached Ginny's dorm in world record time and flopped down on her bed, trying to get her breath back so that she could tell her the news.  
  
"What? What is it? Should I go get Ron?" Ginny demanded, verging on hysterical at seeing her friend come flying through the door and onto her bed as though a loose hippogriff were chasing her.  
  
"Guess what?" Hermione began and Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have no idea" she deadpanned, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Joey's coming to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed and Ginny squealed.  
  
"Sexy Joey? Your penpal from Beauxbatons?" she demanded, and Hermione nodded ecstatically. "That's so great! You two would be perfect.. well when I put your two pictures together you looked good! And that's gotta be a good sign!" Ginny enthused and Hermione just grinned.  
  
She couldn't help remembering her hopes that her lovelife would improve, and here it seemed that it was going to.  
  
"Oh Ginny! I'm so nervous! What if he doesn't like me.." Hermione broke off, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"Hermione, how long have you two been writing to each other?" Ginny queried.  
  
"Two years" Hermione supplied,  
  
"Don't you think he would have stopped writing to you if he didn't like you?" she asked, voice of reason.  
  
"Your right.. Thanks Ginny" Hermione gave her a quick hug, and Ginny smiled.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for" she told her, smiling as she watched Hermione's retreating back. 


	3. Joey

CONFLICT OF INTREST  
  
The next day, Hermione was up and about before the crack of dawn, unable to contain her excitement she bounced around her and Draco's common room until she woke him up and he came down the stairs grumbling.  
  
"Merlin! What time is it? Is the sun even bloody well up?" he demanded, slumping down in one of the chairs by the fire, and glaring accusingly up at her.  
  
"Yes, It is up, and good morning to you too, you know for someone that's turning 18, you act like a 5 year old" she greeted him.  
  
Draco merely muttered under his breath and looked away.  
  
"So.. what's this I hear about a friend of yours coming here today?" Draco chose his words carefully not wanting to betray the fact that he had known of Joseph's arrival for a week now.  
  
"Oh a pen friend of mine from Beauxbatons is transferring here!" she exclaimed, and Draco laughed.  
  
"So now you'll have three friends! You must feel so proud" he answered, giving her his trademark smirk.  
  
"You're a jerk you know that" Hermione answered, angry that Draco was trying to ruin it for her.  
  
"Only to those who are really special" he replied with a wink, grinning as she growled under her breath.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy" she muttered, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Best you can do Granger? You must be losing your touch in your old age" he taunted, looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
"Ooohh! You- You" she growled in frustration and Malfoy merely smirked, she really did make it easy for him sometimes.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out of their room, she was hoping that Joseph would arrive in time for breakfast and she would be able to introduce him to the Gryffindors.  
  
She frowned a moment, thinking that perhaps it wouldn't be such a great idea to introduce him to a certain Miss Patil and Miss Brown. Hermione brushed the thought from her mind and raced to breakfast, colliding with Harry and Ron at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Whoa Mione! Slow down!" Harry greeted her, catching her by the wrist before she fell.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered, linking arms with both boys and allowing them to escort her to breakfast.  
  
"What's going on with this Joey fellow? Ginny hasn't talked about anything else this morning" Harry whined, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"He's my penfriend from Beuxbatons and he's transferring to Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"Penfriend?"  
  
"Beauxbatons?"  
  
The two boys looked at her slightly shocked, neither had had any idea that Hermione had a penfriend, much less from a school that had more than once proved to be less than savory.  
  
"Well I'm sure it'll be great to have her here Hermione" Harry offered, giving Ron a nudge.  
  
"You mean Him, Joey's a guy" Hermione interjected, and both Harry and Ron turned and fixed her with a stare of disbelief.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Both were at a loss, confronted by the fact that they were not the only men in their friends' life.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, I mean.. It's not like it's anything big" Hermione rationalized, but her mind disagreed with her, and told her so; loudly.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably and sat down at the table, he wouldn't look at her and Hermione sighed, things were just starting to look up in her life, and now her friends were acting weird.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at them, there had never been a problem that they hadn't been able to handle, and it sure wasn't going to start happening now.  
  
"Ok you two.. Out with it!" she challenged, staring them down.  
  
Harry swallowed and looked at her, Ron stuttered something incomprehensible.  
  
"It's nothing Hermione.. I think we're just a little shocked.. I mean your not the type to.." Harry broke off as if suddenly realizing exactly what it was he was saying.  
  
"Not the type to what Harry? To flirt, to have fun, to want to be with someone? Is it only you and Ron who get that priviledge? Merlin, I can't believe we're even having this conversation!" Hermione exclaimed, she turned to Seamus, who readily agreed to change places with her and went and sat beside Ginny. At least she didn't think that she had no right to be with someone and be happy.  
  
"They didn't mean it like that Mione.. You know how they see you, they see you as one of them, their friend, not as a girl.." Ginny tried to explain, and Hermione nodded, she supposed she could understand that. Still she sat silently beside Ginny for the rest of the meal and didn't once look in the direction of the two boys.  
  
Hermione was just about to get up to go to class, when Dumbledore called for the schools' attention.  
  
"Students! If I could have your attention for but a moment I would be most obliged. I would like to introduce a new seventh year student, Mr Joseph Parker he has transferred here from Beuxbatons, and I trust you will make him welcome" Dumbledore finished, and there was a murmuring throughout the hall, as a tall, dark haired boy smiled briefly at the expanse of the hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ginny's mouth had formed a perfect 'o' and Hermione blushed.  
  
"You didn't tell me he was in Slytherin!" she muttered scandalously, unable to stop the grin from sliding across her face.  
  
"I didn't? I guess it never came up" Hermione replied in an affected voice, knowing that she wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
When she had first found out, It had been somewhat of a shock for her, she was unable to connect the charming boy that she wrote to, with the atypical Slytherin.  
  
Ginny smirked as she risked another glance at Joey. She laughed to herself, and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
***********************************  
  
Draco watched Hermione and Ginny depart and sniggered. His plan was coming along nicely and he turned to Joey with a grin.  
  
"Good to see you again"  
  
****************************** Hermione floated to Charms, It was with the Slytherins and she wondered what Joey would say to her, she chewed her little finger thoughtfully as she ran through countless scenarios in her head, all ending with them riding off into the sunset.  
  
Hermione fell into her desk, and moments later rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins trooped in.  
  
Harry and Ron promptly sat down on either side of Hermione, sharing a look that clearly said that there was no way in hell they were leaving her side.  
  
Hermione took no notice, and her gaze sat fixedly upon the dark haired boy a couple of rows across from her.  
  
As soon as class was over, Hermione slipped from the boys sight, and began walking back to her dormitory slowly, hoping vainly that Joey would catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione" a deep voice behind her made her turn, and she took in Joey's face, feeling herself flush from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.  
  
"Joseph" she greeted him warmly, as he stepped closer.  
  
"You're even more beautiful in real life" he told her, and Hermione felt her heart batter at her chest like a bird that wanted out of a cage.  
  
"And you are just as charming as in your letters, however mistaken you may be" she replied quietly, a small smile flirting at the corner of her mouth.  
  
******************  
  
Ron and Harry stood quietly, watching the exchange. Both were quiet, neither liking what was happening before their eyes.  
  
Ron looked at Harry imploringly, all that was in him was telling him to get in there and tell that Joey bloke to shove off, to ride in and save the day.  
  
Harry shook his head, holding up a hand to silence Ron, wanting to know more about what was happening to Hermione in the presence of this stranger.  
  
"Did Hermione just giggle? Hermione never giggles!" Ron hissed from behind him and Harry shot him a glare, straining to make out what was being said between the pair.  
  
"Ron! Stop pushing me!!" Harry hissed back at him, But it was too late, Ron had tripped over his shoe lace, and the two boys, and the suit of armour they had been hiding behind fell to the ground with a stunning clatter.  
  
Hermione and Joey jumped apart, and Hermione looked at the pair on the ground furiously.  
  
"Spying on me? By merlin I never thought I would see the day.." Hermione yelled, exasperated.  
  
Harry and Ron brushed themselves off, and looked at their friend.  
  
"We're worried about you 'Mione" Harry pointed out.  
  
"So you stalk around the castle following me like skulking bats?" Hermione retorted, her anger not abating.  
  
"Joey, I'd like you to meet my two supposed best friends Ron, and Harry" Hermione introduced them, and Joey nodded politely.  
  
"Pleasure" he drawled, and Ron and Harry shared a look before returning Joey's pleasantries. They had both come to the same conclusion, something wasn't right with this guy.  
  
After Joey had left, Ron and Harry were left looking helplessly at Hermione. Her expression softened, and she linked arms with them.  
  
"I understand that you worry about me, but believe me, for once things are beginning to go right" she explained..  
  
The boys wouldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know.. there's something fishy about him" Ron spoke suddenly, and Hermione turned to look at him sharply.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, We may be friends, but I don't belong to you!" she scolded him, about to remove her arm from his, but he held tight.  
  
"I-I never said that you did Hermione.. we-we just want what's best for you" he continued, and Hermione smiled in spite of herself, she was lucky to have the two boys who stood steadfastly beside her, even if they didn't have a clue.  
  
"Carn, we'll be late for transfiguration" Hermione replied with a grin as the three of them turned and headed for the classroom.  
  
*********************  
  
That night after dinner, Hermione was up in her room. She had finished the three and a half foot essay given to them by Snape on Bredrel Root, it's healing properties, and potential uses, and it lay folded up on her desk ready for submission in the morning.  
  
Ten minutes ago she had transfigured a chair into a punching bag, and rolled back the rugs from the floor. In a pair of tracksuit pants and a tank top, Hermione laid into the punching bag as hard as she could, taking out her frustrations on the red vinyl, as she slammed it with punch after punch, occaisionally adding a kick for good measure.  
  
Hermione ran a hand over her sweaty brow and cursed loudly. The day had been fruitless, Ron and Harry having formed a human shield around her for the rest of the day, not allowing Joey anywhere near her.  
  
Hermione was just about to start another round with the bag when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"What?!" she yelled, not at all impressed at having her workout disrupted.  
  
Draco stuck his head in the door, eyes widening as he took in the scene before him.  
  
"Uh.. There's someone that wants to see you downstairs Granger" he told her, and she nodded, wiping her brow once more before following him out the door.  
  
"If it's Ron or Harry, I swear I'll hex their overprotective butts into oblivion" she muttered, and Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't think you have to worry about that" he advised, gesturing to their common room, where in the middle of the floor stood Joey.  
  
******  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this one out! Will try and get them up quicker in future.. lol..  
  
Reviews would be great.. cya next time. 


End file.
